Unlike Other Fairytales
by beebeeheaven
Summary: Tidak seperti dongeng biasanya; pangeran dan putri jatuh cinta, lalu menikah dan bahagia selamanya, Jeno, pangeran mahkota, menolak menikah. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang calon koki istana dengan mulut yang tajam, Na Jaemin. JENO X JAEMIN with side pair MARK X DONGHYUCK/ JaeNo and MarkHyuck/ NCT/ NCT DREAM/ BL/ REVIEW JUSEYO
1. Chapter 1

**Unlike Other Fairytales**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, and only the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post plagiarizing this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Jeno menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali siang itu. Duduk berpangku tangan, ia menatap keluar jendela perpustakaan dengan nelangsa. Angin semilir dari luar menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambut _platinum blond-_ nya. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Doyoung, guru tata bahasa istana, memandanginya dengan bingung. Sang pangeran memang tidak pernah mencintai pelajarannya, tetapi tidak pernah hingga ke tahap seperti ini. Niat awalnya untuk menegur menjadi tidak tega. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Jeno hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. Doyoung bingung bagaimana menyimpulkannya. Yasudah. "Mungkin lebih baik pelajaran hari ini kita cukupkan dulu dan istirahatlah, Yang Mulia?"

"Makasih," gumam Jeno sambil membereskan kertas-kertas dan pena bulu berserta tinta. Setelah Jeno menghilang dari balik pintu kayu oak, Doyoung mendekati Jaehyun yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku resep. "Kau tahu kenapa dia tampak seperti orang setengah zombie?"

Pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, menampilkan lesung pipinya. "Mungkin ada hal yang membuatnya kecewa kemarin atau pagi ini?"

Jaehyun tidak salah sih. Memang benar Jeno sedang kesal dengan ayahnya, Yang Mulia Raja. Itu semua berawal dari percakapan saat sarapan kemarin tentang masa depan kerajaan akan dibawa kemana. Sebelum Jeno sempat kabur, topik pernikahan mencuat. _Uh oh mulai lagi._

 _"Sampai kapan kau mau bersantai seperti ini, tidak memiliki tunangan sama sekali?" keluh Raja. "Setiap kali kau kami kenalkan dengan putri kerajaan lain atau anak-anak perempuan bangsawan lain kau selalu menolak. Kurang ini, kurang itu. Bagaimana kami bisa dapat kepastian masa depan kerajaan ini?"_

 _"Benar kata ayahmu, nak," Ibunya mengelus lembut punggung tangannya. "Kau adalah putra mahkota satu-satunya di kerajaan ini. Harapan kami dan seluruh rakyat satu-satunya."_

 _"Aku tidak mau punya tunangan yang tidak kukenal baik."_

 _"Ya, kau bisa mengenal dia setelah kalian bertunangan," balas ayahnya kesal. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang memilih tunanganmu?"_

 _Firasat Jeno buruk._

 _"Benar juga!" ibunya tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk mencari gadis yang tepat untukmu! Semua gadis di kerajaan ini boleh datang, dan kau bebas memilih yang mana paling menarik hatimu."_

 _Satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui tentang putra tunggalnya; dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis._

Jeno berakhir di istal. Mungkin berkuda sebentar bisa membantu menenangkan hatinya. Setelah membangunkan Jisung, penjaga istal yang terkantuk-kantuk (Jisung yang malang terjatuh ke tumpukan jerami karena terkejut), ia memacu kudanya. Melesat melewati gerbang istana menuju hutan. Dulu ia pernah diajak berburu sekali-dua kali di sana, tetapi ia tidak pernah menikmati rasanya membunuh hewan tidak bersalah untuk kesenangan.

Setelah sampai di tengah hutan yang lebat, ia menambat kudanya di salah satu pohon dan mulai berjalan masuk lebih dalam. Hanya di tengah-tengah hutan ia bisa bebas mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Menarik nafas dalam, ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. "Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu!"

Rasa lega hanya hinggap sesaat, karena ia menyadari ia tidak sendiri. Seorang anak lelaki seumurannya, dengan rambut merah dan taring yang gingsul. Dan anak dengan rambut lavender ('warna yang…, unik?") bermata sipit. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang biasa dipakai di daerahnya. Sial. Jangan-jangan mereka mata-mata kerajaan lain?

Si rambut lavender menanyakan sesuatu pada rambut merah dalam bahasa asing pula. Atau jangan-jangan mereka assassin yang diutus untuk membunuhnya? Imajinasi Jeno semakin menggila.

"Um, jangan khawatir soal yang kau katakan tadi," Si rambut merah tersenyum canggung. "Kami takkan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Siapa kalian?"

"Lebih tepatnya, siapa kau?" Tanya balik pemuda berambut lavender. "Tapi dari pakaianmu sepertinya kau anak orang kaya."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jeno berlari. Kabur dari probabilitas akan dirampok atau bahkan dibunuh (oke, terkadang ia overdramatik). Ketika ia tiba di istana, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima; dua jam lagi pesta busuk itu akan dimulai.

"Itu Yang Mulia!" Sang pangeran muda dapat melihat raut lega dari para pelayan dan ia sedikit merasa malu telah membuat mereka khawatir. "Ayo segera mandi dan mempersiapkan diri! Sebentar lagi tamu akan datang!"

Para pelayan sudah mempersiapkan kemeja putih dengan tambahan _outer_ biru, celana dan stocking. Jeno duduk di depan cermin dengan lebih nelangsa lagi. "Kau tahu," mulai kepala pelayan saat menyisir rambutnya. "sering kali semuanya berjalan tidak seperti yang kita inginkan. Dan kita harus mengakui itu."

Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno pelan. "Tapi kita juga harus percaya keajaiban itu ada," Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

Jeno merasa mual.

Pertama-tama, ternyata Rambut Merah dan Rambut Lavender adalah bagian dari rombongan pedagang yang berkunjung ke istana. Ia sangat, sangat bersyukur sepertinya mereka menjaga janji untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Dan ternyata nama mereka adalah Renjun dan Chenle (Jeno tetap tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Renjun dengan benar dan Renjun tampak tidak keberatan).

Kedua, ia benar-benar mual dalam artian literal. Dengan banyaknya gadis yang datang, banyak pula aroma parfum yang tercampur aduk di udara. Bebauan bunga dan buah yang menyengat. Ditambah lagi dengan mereka selalu berusaha mendekati Jeno, membuatnya merasa tercekik.

Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia **harus** pergi dari sana.

Dengan alasan ingin mencari udara segar ia berlari ke luar. Kemana saja, asalkan tidak diketahui gadis-gadis sialan itu. Setelah memutuskan bersembunyi di dapur, akhirnya paru-parunya bisa bekerja kembali. Tapi dia tidak sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jeno berbalik badan dengan panik. Tapi ia melihat seseorang dengan surai cokelat tua dan mata yang besar dan lembut. Ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Jeno. Pipinya memerah karena panasnya tungku dan demi Tuhan apakah memang benar Tuhan mengutus malaikatnya untuk menyelamatkan Jeno saat ini?

"Aku…,"

"Kau kabur dari para putri itu kan?"

Tidak apa-apa, malaikat juga terkadang bisa berkata kejam.

"Aku memang mendengar kau tidak mau menikah tetapi aku tidak tahu kau akan kabur seperti ini," Ia mendengus. "Duduklah. Aku tahu kau belum makan karena harus meladeni orang-orang itu."

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima roti dan semangkuk sup panas darinya. "Makanlah. Mungkin masakan belum seenak kepala koki yang sering kau makan, tapi aku harap kau tidak muntah saat memakannya."

Memang benar ujung rotinya sedikit gosong dan supnya sedikit terlalu panas, tetapi Jeno lebih dari bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih. Masakanmu enak."

Sebelum Jeno pergi kembali ke pesta, ia ingin tahu siapa nama pemuda itu.

"Jaemin."

"Namaku Jaemin," ulangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi yang rapi. Matanya turut tersenyum, berbinar indah seperti bintang.

Jeno sadar satu hal.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya atau bagaimana jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya dengan gadis-gadis itu.

Kepala pelayan benar bahwa keajaiban itu ada.

Ia jatuh cinta.

 **FIN (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo!

Setelah hampir setaun akhirnya bisa balik ke sini lagi TwT kali ini aku nyoba buat nulis yang lebih light daripada fanfic sebelomnya yang isinya nganu-nganu hehe. setelah GO keluar dan nana balik ke nct dream + jeno yang ya ampun ganteng banget pas we young lahirlah fic nista ini (maaf ya ini gakuku ganana mereka gans pol). Also, ini sebenernya emang endingnya rada nggantung kan, jadi its up to you guys mau ada lanjutan jeno ngejar2 nana ato ngga. **Tolong banget, nget, nget buat reviewnya so i can know ini mau dikasih chap 2 dan which part yang kurang ato gajelas ato terlalu nista** ehe 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlike Other Fairytales**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, and only the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post plagiarizing this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Tidak ada warga istana yang cukup buta untuk melihat Jeno, sang putra mahkota, sedang jatuh cinta.

Jeno tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya (tentu saja), tetapi ia adalah seorang pemuda idealis yang yakin bahwa lelaki romantis adalah lelaki idaman. Maka ia menulis puisi-puisi romantis pada lembaran kertas yang diselundupkan dari perpustakaan— yang ditemukan oleh salah satu pelayan dan gosip menyebar secepat api pada kayu bakar.

Bukan berarti Raja tidak mendengar isunya juga. Ia menepu-nepuk bahu anaknya dengan bangga sembari iseng bertanya siapa si gadis yang beruntung ini. Jeno hanya meringis sebelum melarikan diri.

Tidak hanya puisi, seketika pemuda dengan rambut putih itu rajin belajar. Tidak pernah mengeluh dengan tugas matematikanya. Entah dirasuki ruh macam apa, tetapi yang jelas Dongyoung lega sekali. Setidaknya anak didiknya itu tidak bodoh-bodoh amat sekarang.

(Sebenarnya itu karena omongan Chenle yang menyeletuk semua orang senang lelaki pintar)

Kurang lebih, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Malah dengan adanya orang spesial ini, sepertinya masa depan kerajaan semakin cerah, secerah matahari Agustus. Secerah senyum di bibir Jeno.

Tapi untuk Mark, alih-alih berkah, sang pangeran jatuh cinta berarti petaka.

"Kau tahu kan kalau matanya sangat indah?" Jeno tersenyum bodoh, mencabuti mahkota bunga daisy satu persatu. Mereka tengah membiarkan kuda-kuda makan siang di padang rumput "Matanya itu seperti bintang, Mark. Dan senyumnya seindah matahari. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa menjadi matahari dan bintang disaat yang sama?"

Mark ingin muntah. Sudah dua jam ia mendengarkan Jeno mengoceh soal Na…,(Nani? Nana?) ―siapapun dia. Jujur, sang calon kesatria kerajaan itu lumayan terkejut ketika tempo hari Jeno mengaku ia menaruh hati pada asisten koki yang terbaru.

"Dasar," Mark memasang tampang bosan. "Hei, Jeno. Jatuh cinta boleh, bodoh jangan."

"Aku tidak bodoh," Jeno cemberut, "Apa salahnya aku jatuh cinta? Memangnya kalau kau jatuh cinta kau tidak merasa berbunga-bunga seperti aku?"

"Tidak!" Mark tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta, dan tidak akan pernah tampak bodoh kalau aku jatuh cinta!

Mark sebenarnya bohong akan dua hal: satu, dia saat ini sedang jatuh cinta juga dan dua, dia sudah mempermalukan diri di depan (calon) kekasihnya sendiri tiga kali dalam minggu ini. Tapi itu lain cerita. Ini cerita cinta Jeno, bukan balada cinta Mark Lee.

"Hmm tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang akan kau lakukan agar menarik perhatian Na…, Nana?"

"Benar juga," Jeno bangkit dari posisinya berbaring. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membacakan puisimu saja ke dia?" Mark member jeda sebentar. "Tunggu. Jangan lakukan itu. Kalau ada orang lain tahu bisa gawat. Reputasimu bisa rusak. Kau tahu kan tidak semua orang memiliki pikiran seterbuka aku?"

"Oh," Jeno termenung. "Mark, bagaimana kalau ternyata Nana lebih memilih gadis-gadis daripada aku?"

"Hah?" _Uh-oh. Kok sepertinya ini akan berakhir buruk._

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," Tiba-tiba Jeno terlihat mendung. Ia membuang tangkai bunga daisy yang sekarang berkepala gundul. Bahunya melorot dan sorot matanya sedih. "Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mencintaiku balik? Lebih gawat lagi, bagaimana kalau ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintai."

 _Jeno yang malang_ , pikir Mark. Terlalu muda untuk jatuh cinta, terlalu tua untuk baru mencicipi dunia orang dewasa. "Mari kita pulang," pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya prihatin. "Ini sudah terlalu sore."

Setelah menghabiskan seminggu dengan berbunga-bunga dan tersenyum seperti orang gila, tibalah masa galau Jeno.

Ia makan terlalu sedikit dan melamun terlalu banyak. Mark prihatin dan kasihan, tetapi lama-lama kesal juga melihat Jeno menangis karena cinta. Ini sudah kesekian kali (Lima? Enam?) ia diminta Jeno menemaninya ke hutan hanya untuk curhat. Isinya sama saja, Jeno takut Nana benar-benar sudah menaruh hati ke orang lain.

Dongyoung kembali kambuh migrainnya setelah melihat nilai Jeno yang terjun bebas. Koki-koki bingung memasak apa lagi karena Jeno hanya memakan paling banyak empat suap. Orangtuanya ikut khawatir anak tunggalnya semakin tampak tidak bernyawa.

"Bro, bruh, _dude, my man,_ Jeno, berhenti mengasihani dirimu sendiri," Mark menggoyang-goyang badannya. "Aku tahu kau takut tapi, wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka Nana itu bisa membuatmu begitu merana."

"Dia terlalu sempurna untukku," Loh, Jeno menangis lagi. "Aku memang tidak pantas mencintai Nana."

"Hei, hei, belum tentu Nana punya taksiran juga. Kau masih punya harapan, teman," Jeno masih sesenggukan. Oke. Kalau memang cinta membuatnya begitu menderita―

"Kenapa kau tidak coba _move on_ saja?"

Jeno itu _strong independent man._ Tidak perlu menggantungkan diri pada orang lain. Bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan mengatur waktunya dengan baik. Menjaga relasi dan imej pada semua orang tanpa perlu memalsukan diri.

Secara teori sih.

Masalahnya, Jeno benar-benar jatuh cinta, dan sebenarnya tidak niat-niat amat _move on._ Tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba, setelah Mark mengiming-imingi membocorkan siapa orang yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut karena cinta kalau Jeno benar-benar bisa melupakan Jaemin.

Yang membuat Jeno kesal, semasa Jeno sedang maniak-maniaknya dengan Jaemin ia menghilang ditelan bumi. Disaat ia mencoba _move on_ , Jaemin seperti muncul dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Dan _Ya Tuhan,_ Jeno ingin menangis. Jaemin tampak lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat lembut. Pipinya merah terbakar matahari. Dan matanya yang bersinar bak bintang. Jeno rela dikalahkan Renjun saat berlatih pedang siang itu.

"Aku menyerah mencoba _move on,_ " Jeno melempar dirinya ke sofa di kamar pribadinya. "Aku secara fisik dan rohani tidak bisa, Mark. Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin selama dia masih tampak sesempurna itu."

Mark menyeruput tehnya sambil memutar mata diam-diam. Dasar bocah kasmaran. "Yah, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya Jaemin sendiri apakah memang dia sudah punya seseorang di pikirannya daripada galau sendiri?"

Jeno terlihat kalem bagi orang-orang, tetapi kalau ia memang ingin bertingkah ekstra, ia akan bertingkah jauh lebih ekstra dari Mark.

Maka, ia memberi Chenle dua koin emas untuk membujuknya agar mau menanyakan Jaemin secara langsung. Tetapi uangnya raib tanpa membuahkan hasil. Jaemin yang keras kepala tidak mau bercerita dan Chenle bilang tidak ada _refund._

Sekali lagi, Jeno hanya bisa meraba-raba dalam kegelapan.

Tetapi sepertinya cahaya mulai berpihak padanya.

Ia tengah menyelinap ke dapur untuk mencuri sebuah pai mini ketika ia menemukan Jaemin terduduk di depan tungku. Ia terkejut juga, abu kayu bakar mencoreng pipinya hitam. Ia tampak seperti menahan tangis, dan Jeno tidak ingin pernah melihat Jaemin menangis.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku memanggang kuenya terlalu lama," Suaranya seperti tercekik. "Harusnya ia gosong sekarang."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan," Jeno menggamit tangan Jaemin menjauh dari tungku. Ia lalu memakai sarung tangan dan mengeluarkan loyang kue dari oven. Kuenya gosong dan bantat. Menyedihkan.

"Mungkin bagian tengahnya masih bisa dimakan?" Pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil salah satu pisau (tidak yakin apakah itu benar pisau roti atau bukan tapi itu tidak penting) dan menguliti bagian luarnya. Benar, bagian dalamnya tampak tidak apa-apa.

"Hm, mungkin kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang baru dari kue ini. Bagaimana kalau kue ini dihancurkan lalu disatukan lagi dengan mentega dan cokelat? Atau, mungkin kau bisa menggunakan cetakan kue kering lalu memberi sedikit krim di atasnya― maaf aku tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya," Jeno tersipu tiba-tiba.

Jaemin tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih. Idemu sangat menarik. Mungkin aku akan melakukan ide kedua."

Jeno semakin tersipu-sipu. Ia tahu pipinya memerah karena wajahnya terasa panas.

"Umm, ngomong-omong kemarin Chenle bertanya padaku apakah ada yang aku sukai," Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku pikir aneh saja anak itu tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu."

Sang pangeran mahkota mengangguk ragu. "Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Tapi jujur," Jaemin menatapnya sekarang. Jeno merasa sesak nafas. Nana, Jaemin sedang memandangnya dengan mata indahnya, pipi meronanya dan senyum lebarnya. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta."

Jeno tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya tanpa harapan.

 **TBC(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola holaa. Jeno sang remaja galau seenggaknya punya cerita cinta lebi baek daripada author HAHAHAHAHA (iya author baru banget mupon dari doi like a week ago huhah)

 **review juseyo 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlike Other Fairytales**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, and only the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post plagiarizing this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Sepertinya Jeno tidak sepenuhnya tanpa harapan.

Ia kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sekali lagi Mark dipanggil menghadap, dan dengan erangan kelas Mark membuka pintu kamar sang putra mahkota. "Kenapa lagi? Maaf kalau aku terkesan kasar, tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan menghabiskan waktuku dengan…,"

"Mark," Jeno memotong omongan Mark. "Aku masih punya kesempatan!"

"Oh," balas Mark pelan. "Selamat, _I guess."_

"Jangan begitu," Si rambut putih cemberut. "Bantu aku membuat Jaemin juga jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu dalam hal ini, Mark," Jeno meremas pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kudengar banyak gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Itu bukti kalau kau itu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang jatuh hati!"

"Berhenti melantur," gumam Mark. "Banyak orang yang menyukaiku bukan berarti aku tahu bagaimana cara merayu seseorang. Itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengatakan mereka yang datang kepadamu," Ia memukul pelan Mark yang tersenyum usil. "Tapi serius, aku butuh bantuan agar bisa mendapatkan Jaemin."

"Hmm, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang harus kau tanya."

Sebut saja Yuta. Nama keluarganya Nakamoto, dan ia datang merantau dari kerajaan sebelah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia jatuh cinta dengan makanan dan orang-orang negeri yang akan dipimpin Jeno, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan berganti berbakti jiwa raga di sana. Karena keahliannya berbicara, ia diberi tugas oleh raja menjadi pengantar pesan.

"Jadi, kalian memintaku mengajari kalian cara membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta pada kalian?"

"Um, sebenarnya Je― maksudku, Yang Mulia saja…,"

Awalnya, Yuta datang ke taman istana sembari tersenyum canggung. Jangan-jangan ia akan dipecat karena ia dianggap tidak becus? Atau karena ia belum membayar utang makan malamnya kemarin? Atau karena ia tidak sengaja mendengar gosip ibu-ibu tetangga tentang mengapa sang pangeran belum menentukan pilihannya bahkan setelah pesta? Tetapi untungnya, ia hanya dipanggil oleh dua bocah yang termakan cinta monyet.

"Yah," Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "sebenarnya tidak sesusah itu kok. Hanya butuh konsentrasi dan usaha saja."

Jeno membaca dengan cermat tips dari Yuta yang ditulis pada selembar kertas.

 _Langkah #1: terlihat keren_

Oke, itu terlalu general untuk direalisasikan. "Memangnya aku kurang keren?"

Yuta mendengus. "Kalau melihat kondisi asmaramu yang menyedihkan sih kau tahu jawabannya." Tetapi saat ditanya apa yang kurang, ia juga tidak bisa menjawab.

Akhirnya, dengan menelan rasa malu, Jeno menyuap Renjun (ia kapok meminta tolong Chenle) untuk bertanya pada Jaemin seperti apa tipe idealnya. Renjun, sebagai seorang anak baik yang bermoral, sempat menolak bayaran Jeno dengan alasan "Kita, kan, teman," Jeno langsung berdoa semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati Huang Renjun dan hati emasnya. Maka, Jeno dan Mark bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur untuk menguping percakapan si rambut merah dan Jaemin.

"Aku tidak punya tipe ideal," Jeno mencelos sedikit. "Tetapi aku ingin ia punya tata krama yang baik dan memperlakukanku dengan pantas," Oh, pasti, Jaemin. Pasti Jeno akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh hati dan memberikan seisi dunia untukmu.

"Kalau begitu, orang seperti apa yang menurutmu keren?" Desak Renjun.

"Hmm," Ada jeda sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya orang yang humoris itu keren."

Deng.

Mungkin memang benar Jeno lahir di keluarga kaya lebih dari tujuh turunan. Ia memiliki segalanya; berkat di kemampuan kinetik dan penampilan (kata orang-orang sih), harta emas dan perak menghiasi perabot kamarnya.

Sayangnya, entah kenapa, di keluarga Lee ada satu kutukan yang tidak bisa hilang.

Selera humor keluarga Lee itu payah. Sudah beratus-ratus kali ia mendengar sang raja melontarkan lelucon yang dianggapnya lucu, yang sebenarnya lebih garing dari kerupuk. Ia yakin kakek dan kakek buyutnya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Menurutmu, Yang Mulia itu bagaimana?"

"Yang Mulia?"

"Pangeran mahkota?"

"Oh."

Ada jeda lama.

"Um— aku pikir aku harus pergi sekarang."

Itu suara Jaemin. Jeno dan Mark melesat kabur, berpura-pura mengobrol di dekat jendela dengan canggung. "Oh, hai, Jaemin!" sapa Mark kikuk.

"Apa," jawab Jaemin ketus. Ya Tuhan. Manis-manis galaknya minta ampun. "Kau tidak berlatih dengan Taeyong- _ssi,_ Mark? Dan kau, bukannya kau punya banyak tugas negara untuk diselesaikan, Yang Mulia?"

"Ah, benar juga," pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa gugup. "Sepertinya Taeyong- _hyung_ memanggilku. Dadah!"

Kurang ajar. _Teman macam apa dia itu_ , pikir Jeno nelangsa.

"Tidakkah kau punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak," Jeno menggaruk tengkuknya. "Um, aku hari ini tidak ada tugas apapun, jadi…,"

"Maaf bila saya terkesan kurang ajar, Yang Mulia," Jaemin melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Saya tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, tapi kenapa Chenle dan Renjun menanyakan soal tipe ideal saya? Saya tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, tetapi apakah Anda…,"

"Aha, sepertinya aku mendengar Dongyoung memanggilku untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Dadah Jaemin, sampai bertemu lagi!"

Jeno kabur.

Menurut narasumber bernama Donghyuk, yang notabene sahabat Jaemin, ia lebih suka lelaki berambut gelap. Oleh karena itu, ketika ia datang sarapan keesokan harinya dengan rambut hitam, sang ratu hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?"

"Um, aku ingin berganti suasana? Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilanku kalau aku mengecatnya, jadi…,"

Sang raja menenangkan istrinya dengan tawa yang bergemuruh. "Biarkan ia mencoba-coba selagi muda."

Percaya atau tidak, Jeno benar-benar berinvestasi dalam memenangkan Jaemin. Ia meminta Donghyuk yang terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah mengajarinya cara bercanda yang menarik. Mark sampai geleng-geleng kepala dengan antusiasme irasionalnya.

 _Langkah #2: Tarik perhatiannya dan ajaklah kencan_

"He-Hei, Jaemin," Jeno bersandar di ambang pintu dapur, mencoba berpose sekeren mungkin. Ia menyisir rambut hitam arangnya dengan jemari. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Oke, itu terkesan tidak keren sekali.

Jaemin berbalik dan menegakkan badan dari posisi berjongkok di depan tungku. Ia mengernyit melihat sang pangeran. _Uh-oh. Jangan-jangan Jaemin tidak suka rambut barunya? Atau ia langsung auto-coret Jeno dari daftar orang-orang berpotensi untuk dikencani karena kecanggungannya?_

"Anda terlihat…," Bola matanya bergulir dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. "berbeda."

"Apakah kau suka?" Jeno sekali lagi ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal yang bodoh. "Maksudku, apakah kau pikir rambut hitam lebih cocok denganku?"

"Kau," Jaemin terlihat seperti menahan nafas. "terlihat luar biasa."

Jeno bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan senyum terbentuk di ujung-ujung bibirnya. Jaemin memuji penampilan barunya! Kali ini Donghyuk tidak berbohong. "Trims. Kau sedang memasak apa?"

"Uhh," Jaemin menoleh ke arah tungku. "Roti putih biasa saja."

"Aku yakin rasanya tidak biasa saja," Jeno menelan ludahnya, "Maksudku, tidak biasa dalam konteks yang bagus."

Jaemin terlihat seperti pura-pura tidak mendengar Jeno, menatap ke api yang menjulurkan lidah-lidah merahnya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan untuk dua menit, Jeno di dekat meja _pantry_ dan Jaemin di seberang tungku.

"Aku ingin jadi koki karena ibuku."

Jeno memandang Jaemin. Wajahnya merefleksikan api, dengan cahaya yang menunjukkan tinggi tulang pipinya dan panjang bulu matanya. "Ia selalu ingin memiliki restorannya sendiri dan memasak untuk orang-orang."

"Ia terdengar seperti wanita yang luar biasa," Jeno bisa melihat senyum pahit Jaemin yang tersembunyi dalam bayangan yang terbentuk oleh api

"Ibuku bilang aku bisa jadi apapun yang aku inginkan, dan aku bilang aku ingin menjadi sepertinya," Ia menghela nafas. "Kau ingat wabah dua tahun lalu?" Jeno mengangguk kecil. "Ia…, Mama tidak cukup kuat untuk melewatinya."

Jeno mencelos. Oh, seandainya ia bisa melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jaemin dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah gumaman, "Aku turut berduka cita, Jaemin."

"Jangan," Suara Jaemin pecah. "Jangan mengasihaniku."

"Jaemin…,"

"Sepertinya Anda harus pergi, Yang Mulia."

"Jae—,"

"Sekarang."

Jeno mengangguk, sempat menoleh untuk melihat pundak Jaemin yang bergetar— mungkin karena tangis— sebelum menutup pintu dapur. Ia tahu ia mengacaukan semuanya dan sekarang ia harus meminta jalan keluar pada Yuta.

 **TBC(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

omaga i know ini kesannya meksa banget omagaa aku janji minggu depan bakal kembali ke jalan yang lurus(?) okeei

mungkin ini fic bakal selesai in like 2 more chapters i hope wkwkkw

 **review juseyo ehehe**


	4. SIDE: MARKHYUCK

**Unlike Other Fairytales**

 **(Side Story hahah cause why not right?)**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, and only the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post plagiarizing this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Donghyuk itu ribut dan menyebalkan.

Ia terkenal sebagai pembuat onar di istana, tetapi banyak yang tidak berani menjitaknya karena ia adalah anak kepala _butler._ Maka begitulah ia menggila dengan bebasnya. Yuta pernah sekali berkata ke Mark bahwa suatu hari nanti, Donghyuk akan dipukuli juga akhirnya. Tidak sekarang, tapi pasti akan tiba waktunya.

Mark pertama kali bertemu Donghyuk dulu sekali, ketika mereka masih anak-anak. Mark merasa kesepian karena ia tidak memiliki teman seumuran di istana, dan tiba-tiba Donghyuk muncul di saat yang sama. Ia setahun lebih muda dari Mark dengan pipi gembul dan mata memancarkan sorot tanpa dosa. Kurang lebih, Mark merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Sebelum ia melihat tingkah Donghyuk saat ayahnya tidak berada dalam jarak kurang dari dua puluh kaki.

Ia masih sangat ingat apa yang Donghyuk lakukan— membawakannya sepiring kue stroberi dengan saus sambal sebagai pengganti selai. Mark hanya bisa terperangah, merasa terkhianati. Sejak saat itu, ia memiliki masalah mempercayai orang. Terima kasih banyak, Donghyuk.

Mark memutuskan ia membenci Donghyuk tetapi nyatanya, ia selalu bersedia menjadi tameng Donghyuk saat ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Contohnya, memecahkan vas kesayangan Taeil, bendahara istana.

Taeil tidak pernah marah dan Mark tidak bisa membayangkannya meninggikan suara, jadi ketika Taeil benar-benar murka ia jauh, jauh, lebih menyeramkan. Karena Donghyuk menangis tersedu-sedu ketakutan, Mark bersedia menghibahkan pantatnya yang ditampar sebagai hukuman.

Atau ketika ia membiarkan setrika berdiam terlalu lama di atas kemeja Raja. Karena meninggalkan bekas gosong, Mark harus menghabiskan seluruh uang bulanannya untuk membeli kemeja pengganti. Terkadang Donghyuk tidak sadar betapa beruntungnya ia.

Tetapi belakangan ini, Donghyuk tampak berbeda.

Tentu, hormon dan usia mengubah keduanya— Mark dan Donghyuk. Mereka berdua bertambah tinggi, pastinya. Mark yang sudah memasuki masa pelatihannya menjadi kesatria, bisa merasakan otot mulai terbentuk di bawah kulit lengan. Ia sudah mahir berkuda (yang membuatnya mampu berteman dekat dengan putra mahkota yang sangat antusias dengan mamalia itu) dan kemampuan memanahnya sudah tidak buruk.

Sementara Donghyuk sudah melatih jemarinya untuk melipat pakaian dan seprai-seprai linen yang mahal. Rambut cokelat karamel menutupi dahinya dan tulang pipinya tinggi, pipi gembul hilang bersama waktu. Mark mulai menyadari Donghyuk memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan hidung yang indah (dan ia dengan bodohnya sempat iri dengannya). Hanya ada satu hal yang tidak berubah: sorot mata jahil yang selalu menari-nari di matanya.

Panggil Mark hipokrit yang memanggil Jeno bodoh karena jatuh cinta dengan Jaemin. Ia menemukan dirinya terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat dingin dan kenyataan bahwa _bajingan, aku menyukai Donghyuk! Si setan kecil itu!"_

Tetapi tidak seperti Jeno yang menerima takdir bahwa hatinya berlabuh pada seorang Nana, Mark sempat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri itu karena kepalanya yang terbentur saat berlatih tinju tempo hari atau karena sup yang membuatnya sakit perut kemarin. Setelah tiga hari, ia menyerah melawan diri sendiri. Tidak mungkin ketika ia bertemu dengan Donghyuk setiap hari dan melihatnya tersenyum dengan indahnya—

"Bro, awas!"

Mark tertonjok di pelipis dan dunia menjadi gelap gulita.

Ia dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada Donghyuk, dan dengan bodohnya Donghyuk selalu terlihat indah.

Ia masih terlihat indah walaupun ia menekan kasa berantiseptik terlalu kencang ke lecet di tangan Mark, dan masih indah juga walaupun ia memukul punggungnya yang memar ketika tertawa.

"Jangan terlalu sering terluka," Donghyuk tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Ini memalukan, tetapi aku tidak suka melihatmu bermandikan darah, sebanyak apapun aku membencimu, Mark."

Mark tercekat. Donghyuk tidak ingin melihatnya terluka, maka ia memastikan untuk menaruh fokus lebih saat latihan duel. Diam-diam ia menaruh rasa bangga karena ia tahu Donghyuk sering menontonnya dari jendela istana saat ia mengelap kaca.

Mark tidak menyangka Donghyuk akan terlihat begitu luar biasa untuk pesta kali ini. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bagus dari biasanya— dengan jubah marun dan kemeja berlengan lonceng (seragam _butler_ malam ini), ia sudah tampak lebih dari sempurna.

Tetapi, sepertinya Mark mendapatkan lebih dari satu kejutan malam ini.

Terutama ketika Donghyuk menariknya keluar dari ruang dansa ke lorong-lorong yang lebih sepi, di mana derum musik hanya terdengar bagai bisikan angin di musim semi. Ia memandang Mark dari balik tirai bulu matanya yang lentik, dan Mark merasa ia jatuh cinta untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Mark," bisik Donghyuk. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi pemuda itu. Telapaknya terasa hangat dan lembut. Mark mengistirahatkan tangannya di pinggul Donghyuk, seluruh fokus tertuju pada si rambut karamel. Mata bulatnya, rona pipinya, dan bibir merah mudanya. Ia menahan nafas, entah untuk apa.

Lalu setelah itu Mark tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa yang mendekat lebih dulu, tetapi bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling menekan dan menari dengan serasi. Kupu-kupu terasa terbang dalam perutnya dan ia bisa merasakan stroberi dari bibir kekasihnya. Salah satu tangan Donghyuk berpindah ke tengkuk Mark, mendorongnya _lebih dekat,_ bila itu mungkin. Ia menggumam pelan, membiarkan Mark memimpin.

Ketika mereka berpisah, mereka terengah-engah dengan pipi terbakar api asmara.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, tolol."

"Dan aku lebih senang kalian berdua kembali ke pesta, anak-anak."

Mark dan Donghyuk mengerang kesal bersamaan. Terkutuklah seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang menggenggam segelas anggur dengan begitu sombongnya. "Aku yakin ayah kalian tidak akan senang melihat putra-putranya…, melalaikan tugas mereka."

"Kusumpahi kehidupan cintamu selalu merana, Yuta- _ssi,"_ Bersungut-sungut, Donghyuk menarik Mark kembali ke lantai dansa. Tetapi Mark bisa melihat rona merah di kulit sawo matang dan bagaimana ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

Mungkin Mark memang bodoh, tetapi ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saia menolak tidur** , oleh karena itu lahirlah double apdet walaupun dobelannya itu hanya side story heheh. karena ini nulisnya di tengah malam tanpa bantuan kopi kalo ada kalimat yang kedengerannya aneh ato salah tulis comment yeu huhu

sebenernya kalo boleh jujur, ide soal **historical!NCT** udah cukup lama di otak, dan **OT18 udah di mapping** siapa jadi apa gitu tapi kalo semua dikeluarin di fic satu ini kayanya ga cukup deh ehehe. dan juga soalnya ada beberapa yang intentionnku ditaroh di **rate M** jadi kalo disini nda pantes gitu ahahah

 **kalo banyak yang minat, mungkin bisa secara gradual aku keluarin** sih, but it also **depends** on

 **1)** banyak yang mau dikeluarin semuanya

 **2)** waktu dan sikon waktu nulis mengingat masih siswa juga TT kalo yang ini, pasti tetap dikeluarin cuma mungkin ga bisa regular 1 minggu 1 kapel gitu.

comment gimana enaknya yeu lafyu eheh


	5. Chapter 4

**Unlike Other Fairytales**

.

.

.

.

I do not own any of these characters, and only the story. Kesamaan dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan belaka

.

.

.

.

Any form of **plagiarism** would not be tolerated. Please **report** to me immediately if you ever found a post plagiarizing this story

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

Jeno tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan gadis-gadis, entah kenapa. Karena kalau ditanya alasannya, Jeno sendiri akan garuk-garuk kepala dan berkata "Tidak tahu. Kalau dipikir, kenapa ya?" dan malah bertanya balik.

Tetapi, menurut spekulasi Mark, hal itu terjadi karena Jeno tidak suka dengan tingkah genit. Memang persaingan untuk mendapatkan suami dari kalangan atas itu berat, berat sekali. Bahkan sesama wanita yang harusnya saling bantu tidak ragu untuk menginjak satu sama lain, demi memenangkan seorang pria dengan kantong tebal dari kalangan bangsawan. Caranya bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang etis hingga yang barbar.

Kemungkinan kedua adalah karena Jeno punya hidung yang sensitif. Bakat merangkap kelemahan, karena ia sangat mudah menangkap aroma apapun. Mark sih, santai-santai saja sampai pada suatu kali Jeno pernah muntah di kemejanya karena mencium aroma bangkai tikus saat berkuda. Itu kemeja baru seharga seperempat uang bulanan, dan Mark tidak mau meratap lagi karena harus membuang barang yang baru dimilikinya tiga hari yang lalu.

Kemungkinan ketiga dan yang paling mungkin, adalah karena Jeno itu ganteng. Dan ia selalu berbuat baik pada semua orang, walaupun ia tahu mereka hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Juga karena ia tidak pernah menolak pemberian gadis-gadis itu, sekecil apapun hadiahnya. Contohnya, sapu tangan, kue, buah, bunga, hingga corat-coret manusia batang yang disebut-sebut sangat menyerupai Jeno juga diterima. Dengan kata lain, karena Jeno sukses membuat terlalu banyak gadis baper dan efeknya menjadi bumerang. Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk bertingkah sopan.

Ah, tiba-tiba Mark ingat belum lama ini seorang gadis yang nekat mengirim ramuan cinta. Dikemas dalam botol berlabel jus melon air, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu mencicipinya karena penasaran. Efeknya? Drama singkat si gadis yang _ilfeel_ dan Donghyuk yang menjambaknya karena tuduhan tidak setia. Jeno memang terlalu baik, tapi terkadang Mark berpikir apakah dia sebenarnya cukup waras karena selalu pasrah menerima getah kebaikan sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang, Mark hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno yang terlihat semerana waktu ia mengira Jaemin- _nya_ sudah punya kekasih. "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan sedalam itu."

"Tapi ini masalah penting, Mark!" Jeno mendengus gelisah. "Kira-kira apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku?"

"Hmm, kenapa tidak kau coba membuatnya senang? Maksudku, biasanya kalau Donghyuck sedang marah padaku, aku memberinya bunga atau kue atau semacamnya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka dengan hadiahku?"

"Setidaknya dia akan mengapresiasinya," Duh, Mark mulai kesal tapi tidak bisa marah juga. "Tapi sepertinya mengutus Renjun atau Chenle sudah terlalu mencurigakan karena kau sudah pernah menyuruh keduanya. Sepertinya kali ini kau harus sedikit menebak-nebak seleranya."

Oh.

.

.

.

Mengingat Donghyuk adalah anak yang rajin dan baik hati, ia bersedia membeberkan apa yang Jaemin suka. Bunga _daffodil,_ buah ceri, dan pai daging. Ia tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis, dan lebih memilih makanan dan minuman panas daripada dingin. Untungnya menurut laporan dari kepala koki Jaemin tidak ikut berpatisipasi dalam membuat pesanan Jeno.

Malam itu, Jeno bersiap mengantarkan hadiahnya. Menurut Donghyuk, Jaemin suka berjalan-jalan di taman saat malam hari kalau sedang tidak sibuk. Maka, sang pangeran mahkota merapikan rambutnya dan menggunakan pakaian yang lebih santai. Setelah meminta restu dan doa dari Mark, Jeno menarik nafas, dan melangkah menuju kebun istana yang rimbun.

Setelah berbelok dua kali, ia melihat Jaemin yang duduk di kursi yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga _marigold_ dan _carnation_ kuning _._ Beberapa helai rambut cokelat karamelnya digerakkan angin malam, dan hidungnya yang tinggi dibayang-bayangi cahaya lentera. Jeno bersumpah ia bisa melihat cahaya galaksi terpantul di sepasang manik obsidian Jaemin yang sendu.

"Jaemin," mulainya dengan tenggorokan yang kering. Jaemin terlihat terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu kemarin. Aku—aku minta maaf. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak mau memaafkanku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mendengar permintaan maafku kali ini saja—"

"Yang Mulia," ucap Jaemin lembut. "Apakah kau mau menemaniku duduk di sini?"

.

.

.

Mereka duduk dalam keheningan yang nyaman, Jaemin masih setia menatap ribuan bintang yang tercecer di langit dan galaksi _milky way_ semu keunguan. Akhirnya ialah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu," bisiknya, hampir tidak terdengar dan terbawa pergi angin sepoi-sepoi. "Aku hanya rindu dengan Mama."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jeno balas berbisik lirih. "Semua orang berhak rindu."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Mama membesarkanku sendiri sejak aku bayi. Ayahku entah pergi kemana, dan rasanya sia-sia mencarinya. Jadi Mama melakukan semuanya agar aku bisa makan. Termasuk bekerja beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus, dan Mama mengubur mimpinya menjadi pemilik restoran dalam-dalam."

Jeno sadar Jaemin tidak berbicara dengan terlalu formal padanya lagi, dan itu membuatnya entah mengapa merasa lega. Ia mengangguk sebagai tanda mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau Mama tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya, aku akan mewujudkannya untuk beliau," Jaemin tersenyum pahit. "Sayang Mama belum sempat melihatku mewujudkan mimpinya."

Lalu Jeno mendengar suara sesenggukan. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati bulir-bulir air mata bak mutiara menggelinding jatuh dari ujung mata Jaemin dan membasahi bulu mata lentiknya. "Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita terakhir Mama. Aku gagal."

"Kau tidak gagal," Jeno mengelus punggung si rambut karamel, menghiraukan tangannya yang serasa dialiri listrik. "Dan mamamu tidak akan kecewa padamu. Kau masih mengejar cita-citamu menjadi koki dan aku pikir itu sangat luar biasa."

Jaemin menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Aku yakin mamamu pasti sedang melihatmu dari surga, di antara bintang-bintang di angkasa itu, Jaemin," Jeno tersenyum kecil. "Pasti beliau sedang tersenyum bangga melihatmu terus berusaha seperti ini. Jangan khawatir."

Jaemin membalas senyumnya, walaupun pipinya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Yang Mulia, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu, sekali saja?"

Jeno menahan nafas, duduk mendekat dengan "Ya," yang terdengar seperti ia sedang tercekik. Lalu ia merasakan semuanya dan buta akan dunia pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bulu mata Jaemin menyapu pipinya dan asin air matanya. Juga lembut bibirnya dan buah ceri merah ranum.

Jaemin menarik diri. Pipinya semerah ceri tetapi sebuah senyum besar menghiasi bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah sadar aku memerlukannya."

"Kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" bisik Jeno, tidak mempercayai apakah suaranya akan terdengar bergetar atau tidak. "Maaf kalau aku buruk, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," akunya malu.

"Hei, aku juga," Jaemin tertawa kecil. "Kita sama jadi kau tidak usah merasa bersalah atau apa."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka," Jeno menggenggam tangan Jaemin dengan hangat. "Kukira kau tidak akan pernah, um, membalas perasaanku? Karena kau tidak pernah tampak tertarik padaku kembali jadi…,"

"Bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik padamu," Sang calon koki terkikik. "Aku hanya belum yakin apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang spesial bagimu atau kau hanya main-main seperti gadis-gadis itu."

Jeno menaikkan alis. "Gadis-gadis apa?"

"Gadis-gadis yang biasa mengikutimu itu?" Jaemin ganti menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau selalu diikuti oleh banyak gadis-gadis dan kau juga tidak mengusir mereka?"

 _Oh._

"Mereka," Jeno menghela nafas. "Sesungguhnya aku juga tidak nyaman tetapi sepertinya tidak sopan untuk mengusir. Tapi percayalah," ia menunduk malu. "kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Aku masih meragukan ucapanmu itu tapi terima kasih," canda Jaemin. Jeno memutuskan hal favoritnya adalah melihat senyum lebar di wajah pemuda itu. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"A―Apakah," Ia menelan ludah. "Apakah kau mau mencoba mengambil satu langkah kedepan?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengajakku berkencan," ejek si calon koki itu. "Aku mau kok."

"Benarkah?" Jeno rasanya ingin sungkem pada Donghyuk dan Mark yang sudah membantunya hingga sejauh ini. Ia membuat memo mental untuk sekali-sekali membelikan mereka makanan enak atau memberi mereka ijin untuk kencan. "Benar kau mau, nih?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh," Jaemin mengecup pucuk hidung Jeno. Tetapi seketika raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Tetapi bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu kita adalah kekasih? Tidakkah ia akan menghukummu, Pangeran Mahkota?"

Jeno menghela nafas. "Panggil aku Jeno saja saat kita sedang berdua, dan," Ia membalas mengecup pipi Jaemin. "Itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik."

 _Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik, dan Jaemin percaya itu._

 ** _~The End~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

maaf sekale kok ini kesannya endingnya di rush banget ya TT soalnya mulai minggu depan author gabakal punya waktu lagi buat nulis di ffn berhub bakal ada persiapan acara di jakarta jadi target author harus minggu ini diselesain. sekali lagi maaf kalo cerita ini banyak banget lackingnya, baik dari segi bahasa maupun plot amburadul karena author ga biasa nulis yang chaptered gini sebenernya huhah

secondly, terima kasih banyak buat para reviewer dari fic hina ini, **matchaleaf, Kkochi, Nurul1707, Jung tae, fjshfz, dan guest yang i wish bisa dimention directly tp such a shame gabisa soalnya gatau accnya TT**

third, soal yang aku omongin di chapter side itu, apa mau dibuat dari **pairing lain** juga with kingdom!AU ? Karena kalau banyak yang mau bakal aku bikin heu, kalau ngga ada yang mau juga gapapa sebenernya ehehe

 **Thank you and see you next time!**

 **Love, beebeeheaven**


End file.
